Triethylene and tetraethylene glycol diamines may be continuously produced from glycols catalytically. The triethylene glycol diamine and tetraethylene glycol diamine products are known under the trade names JEFFAMINE.RTM. EDR-148 Amine and JEFFAMINE.RTM. EDR-192 Amine, respectively, as made by Texaco Chemical Co. These materials are useful as intermediates in the preparation of hydrophilic nylon resins, and as epoxy curing agents. However, in the production of polyethylene glycol diamines, due to moderate conversions, there are also produced significant quantities of by-products, bottoms products or residues, and it would be beneficial if uses for these materials, such as triethylene glycol monoamine and tetraethylene glycol monoamine, could be discovered.
It is, of course, known to react materials having active hydrogens with compounds having carboxylic acid groups. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,422 teach amide modified saturated polyester polyols where the polyester polyol backbone is made from a polyhydric alcohol having 2 to 15 carbon atoms and a polybasic carboxylic acid having 4 to 14 carbon atoms. After the backbone is formed, it is modified with a primary or secondary amine of the formula N(H)(R).sub.a (C.sub.y H.sub.2y OH).sub.b, where R is a hydrogen or an alkyl group of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, y is 2 or 3, a is 0 or 1, b is 1 or 2, and the sum of a+b is 2. These amine modified saturated polyester polyols are useful in two-package urethane coating systems. A crystalline polyamide which has improved tensile strength and which has a heat deflection temperature in excess of 240.degree. C. when filled is formed from dicarboxylic acid compounds comprising compounds of terephthalic acid and isophthalic acid in a molar ratio of at least 80:20 to about 99:1 and diamines comprising hexamethylene diamine and trimethylhexamethylene diamine in a molar ratio of about 98:2 to about 60:40, according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,342.
Hot melt adhesives are also related to these kinds of materials. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,242 describes that poly(ester-amide) polymers made from an acid component and a substantially equivalent amount of an amine and a diol component are suitable as hot melt adhesives for holding plastics. The acid component has 10-80 equivalent percent of a dimer acid having about 36 carbon atoms and 40-90 equivalent percent of a linear dicarboxylic acid. The amine and diol component has from 40-90 equivalent percent of an organic diamine and 10-60 equivalent percent of a diol. Also of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,051 which teaches poly(ester-amide) hot-melt adhesives prepared from condensation of a mixture of polymeric fatty acids and 1,18-octadecanedicarboxylic acid, and a substantially equivalent proportion of a mixture of a polyamine and a polyol. Suitable polyamines include ethylenediamine, 1,3-propanediamine, 1,4-butanediamine, 1,6-hexamethylene-diamine, piperazine, and 4,4'-methylene-bis-(cyclohexylamine). Appropriate diols are ethylene glycol, 1,3-propanediol, 1,4-butanediol, 1,6-hexamethylenediol, cyclohexane-methanol, polyethylene glycol and polybutylene glycol.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,085 polyesteramides are prepared by condensing (A) dimerized fatty acids having 16 to 44 carbon atoms, (B) a diamine having a formula of NH.sub.2 --R--NH.sub.2 where R is an aliphatic hydrocarbyl having 3 to 36 carbon atoms and (C) aminoethoxy-ethanol and at least one dicarboxylic acid having the formula R"OOC--R'--COOR" where R' is a hydrocarbyl of 4 to 12 carbon atoms and R" is H or alkyl having 1 to 8 carbon atoms. U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,991 describes similar products. The polyesteramides are used as adhesives which combine good elongation, quick setting times and good low temperature flexibility.
A good, general background article about these amide materials is J. R. Flesher, Jr., "Polyether Block Amide: High-Performance TPE," Modern Plastics, September, 1987 pp. 100-110, where the family of engineering-grade thermoplastic elastomers based on block copolymers of polyethers and polyamides is discussed.